


Tribulations

by jayhalstead



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayhalstead/pseuds/jayhalstead
Summary: He’s not supposed to be here. William promised her goodbye.orThat time William show's up on Noora's doorstep at 3am.





	Tribulations

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Why are you on my doorstep at 3am.  
> Enjoy!!!

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Three loud bangs against her front door woke Noora from a dead sleep.

Noora sat up on the couch moving her neck from left to right to loosen the knot that formed. She rubbed generously at the muscle, silently cursing this predicament on the wedding. The lack of sleep the last couple months was finally catching up to her.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Three loud bangs against her front door again brings her attention to her clock on the wall. It reads three am. She lets her mind wander to the fact that its Saturday and it’s probably just Eva. 

She drags her feet along the wooden floor until she stands before the door.

  
For extra precaution, she calls out, “Who is it?“ 

There isn’t a peep hole in the door like her apartment had with Eskild and Linn. She misses it. She mentally notes to check out how to get one installed. 

"William." 

_Shit._  Noora’s eyes race around the room not knowing what she should do next. William knows she’s home and awake because she opened her big mouth so she can’t actively ignore him until he leaves. 

He’s not supposed to be here. William promised her goodbye. 

It was for the best. What happened the last time they saw each other could never happen again. It was a huge mistake. She said that the first five times it happened too. When it came to William, lessons were never learned. 

Noora takes a deep breath in through her nose and releases it. She repeats this two times with no measure of comfort. It absolutely does nothing for her. How was she supposed to conduct a serious and productive conversation with this man if her brain was a pile of mush? Just her luck. 

She hovered before finally pulling the door open. 

"Why are you at my doorstep at three in the morning?” she asks in a hushed tone. 

Michael’s upstairs sleeping and theres not an inch of her that wants to risk waking him. He’s always been jealous of William and with for good reason. She steps out onto the front porch forcing William to step back. 

“You can’t be here, William.” she reminds him. 

William doesn’t look an ounce bit of nervous or that he’s in the wrong for being here. He’s standing so confidently and casually in that stupid grey hoodie. The sweatshirt should have been thrown out years ago but she’s secretly happy he still held onto it. It was always her favorite to wear. 

_Jesus. Now was not the time to be nostalgic._

“You can’t marry him.” He finally responds and its a blow she’s not prepared for. 

  
The spike in her blood pressure is the only explanation for why she’s feeling faint. Never in her wildest dreams would she imagined this to be a reality. The constant ache in her chest from his absence never vacant. 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” she blurts out in an angry whisper. He has no right to do this to her. He managed to convince her that he understood. It’s not fair. 

William’s eyes are warm as they take in every inch of her. She’s burned into every fiber of him, wrapped up in all his senses, and she knows it. He could always see the aspects of her soul she tried to hide. 

He reaches out to take her hand in his but Noora shoves it away. 

Noora raises her chin to him, “Answer me.”

William takes her face in his hands, softly and assuringly. Against her better judgement, she covers his hands with her own to trap the feeling of him while she can. 

He doesn’t answer her until she opens her eyes to meet his awaiting gaze, “The man you’re supposed to be marrying.”

Noora feels the breath get knocked right out of her. 

For so long, she had only envisioned William standing at the alter waiting for her. The white winter wedding marked by red lips, red dresses, and red roses. The promise of a lifetime that no one could ever touch because it was theirs. That was silly of her to get attached to.

Noora and William only ever disappointed each other. 

“You have time to make this right, Noora.” He leaned his forehead against hers.  

The urge to kiss him once more trickling through her nerves. 

This went against every moral she believed in, but it wouldn’t be the first time she broke them for him. Falling right back into behavior that was unacceptable and everything that enticed the excitement she craved. He’s the only one who could ever do that for her. 

William beat her to it and slowly placed his lips against hers. 

Being reaquainted with the lips that plagued her dreams made her dizzy. 

It went on for longer than Noora should have let it. 

She stepped away from him, tracing her swollen betraying lips with her fingers. “I have loved you for ten years now. Not a day goes by where I can say it has faded. I could even dare to say it has only gotten stronger.”

William walks up behind her, wrapping her up tightly in his arms. He doesn’t tell her how much it breaks him to think about her in another mans arm. He doesn’t tell her how much he regrets trying to promise her that he’d let her go because he never would. He doesn’t tell her because she’s breaking before him and he’s not strong enough to mutter a word. 

Noora falls against him as easily as she always has. “He loves me. He could give me a happy life. We made our choices, William. You’ll find a girl you don’t deserve who is going to put you first in every way possible.”

William blinks away the tears building his eyes, “I already have." 

"Don’t.” Noora pleads.

“You don’t want an ordinary life. You want one where everyday is a new adventure. A challenge because its the only way you know how to grow. Stability where it counts. You need me as much as I need you. He’ll never know you the way I do. Marrying him would be the biggest mistake of your life." 

Noora knew William was right. He was always right. 

She’s staring ahead at the street lights, "You were never a mistake to me.”   
William turns her around to face him once again, “Just come home with me. I promise we can figure this out together." 

"What if one day we wake up and run like we always do?” she asks.

He twirls the edges of her blonde hair around his fingertips, “No matter how far we run, we always run right back.”

A small curve appears upon Noora’s lips. He drives the point home. 

“You’re the only home I know. The only thing I’ve done right in my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any feedback is always welcomed!


End file.
